


The Viewing

by Syble



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Characters from the 1978, show saw the 2003, show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the 2003 show, you're better off not reading this.

The lights dimmed, the music sounded thunderous and the show began. Most of the ships didn’t look like anything they’d ever seen before and the people laughably inaccurate. 

Then the laughter got louder and he could take no more of it. 

The doors blasted open as if an explosion and ripped them apart and Starbuck thundered into the corridor. The laughter from the room behind him dogging his footsteps. 

“They’re never going to let me live this down“ he growled as he stormed down the corridor. Reaching the end of the passage he turned and kicked the wall as hard as he could before storming back the way he’d come. “A woman! Me? What part of my reputation did they misunderstand?? 

Before him the doors to the viewing room opened again but with admittedly less than last time, yet he could still here the laughter beyond, in fact it they were laughing harder this time than when he left. 

“What now? The Commander‘s turned out to be Cylon?”

Apollo looked at the aggrieved face before him and tried not to laugh. “Ah no, Boomer was.”

“What? Boomer‘s a Cylon? We‘ll at lest he‘s not a woman!”

“Well actually he is.”

“WHAT?!” Your kidding me right?” 

“Nope.”

“Frack it, Apollo, did they get anything right?”

“Um, well, they got the Galacatica‘s name right.”

“They did? Didn‘t look like the Galactica to me.”

“True.”

“The Vipers almost looked right.“

“Wow, how did they manage that?“

“Purely accidental I’m sure.“

“Anything else?“ Starbuck looked surprised as Apollo walked over to him, a sly smile on his face, and kissed him. “As nice as that was, what did that mean.?”

“They got that part right.”

“You‘re kidding? You mean they changed me into a woman so I could kiss you?”

“That‘s what it looks like.”

“Idiots, don‘t they know I‘d much rather kiss you as I am, 100% all male!”

“I don‘t know about them but *I* prefer you that way!”

“Want to go back and finish the movie?”

“No thanks, I rather stay with the original Starbuck.”

“The ONLY Starbuck!”

“Yes, the 100% all male Starbuck. Maybe you can show me just how male you are?”

“Sounds like a show I’d much rather be apart of!”


End file.
